Hime no Basuke
by LP4E
Summary: One day while the soon to be GoM were out and about they each run into a girl and immediately go at it like cats and dogs. To bad though, since these certain girls are also going to Teiko. Read and see which group of colorful teens becomes the victor of world war 3. Please read beginning authors note! Kinda of crackish...ok maybe a lot...


_**Warning!: This is a pilot chapter! This is here to test if I didn't make people too Ooc or to change some atrocious grammar and spelling. but for now I hope you enjoy this! (I know I had fun writing it!)**_

_**(P.S. warning: I do not own KnB!)**_

_**Chapter 1: GoM vs. PoM**_

* * *

_**Today was a fine sunny Sunday morning. Not a cloud in the sky and the wind blew slightly as birds chirped and people conversed.**_

_**Little did humanity know that this beautiful day was the beginning of world war 3.**_

_**To start this story let us begin with a certain blond model who was currently running away from the usual horde of fan girls.**_

_**Kise was just out shopping and what not and didn't notice in his spending spree that he was slowly gathering his deranged fans. When he did noticed it was too late and now here we are.**_

"WAH~! I'VE GOT TO DO SOMETHING!" He thought in panic as the foot steps were getting closer and closer.

Racking his brain he finally came up with a solution!

The blond then pulled out his handkerchief, made sure the women saw it and let it go behind him into the devils den.

All the females stopped at the incoming treasure and immediately went for it like rabbis dogs for a bone.

"IT WORKED!" The model jumped in glee and continued running.

Sometimes Kise just wants to have a normal day off without having to use his model façade. It would be so much easier to just drop it, but he knew he couldn't and despite his optimistic personality he felt that the world was...dull.

Every thing was boring to him. He really doesn't like thinking like that but it was true and he felt that it was hard for things to catch his interest. Will it always be like this?

In his musings, the troubled boy did not notice a figure until-

**BAM!**

"UWAA!/KYAA!"

he rounded a corner and slammed into someone who to his dismay was female.

Looking down he saw a small girl in a yellow sun dress with brown ankle strap sandals and a white hat with a yellow ribbon lying next other on the ground.

"Owie~!" She groaned in pain rubbing her head of golden twin tailed hair.

Putting on his model smile and holding out his hand Ryota then asked- "Sorry! are you okay!?"

The blond girl then looked up revealing shiny golden eyes much like his own, a heart-shaped face, and smooth

blemishless skin and surprisingly no make up except lip gloss but that's it.

But it wasn't her beauty that caught him off guard, it was the obvious annoyance shown in her expression.

She smacked his hand away and stood to glare at him.

"Mou! Look what you did!? You made me drop my sisters presents!" She shouted bending down to pick up the bags she had dropped.

In pain, shocked, and confused the only thing that could come out of his mouth was-

"...Eh?"

"Don't "Eh?" Me!...AH~! Rinichi's tea cups are broken! These were real China too~!" The other blond mourned as giant tears filled her eyes.

She then turned a heated gaze towards the bewildered boy and pointed an accusing finger at him screaming-

"YOU OWE ME FIVE CHINA TEA CUPS!" Before burying her face in her hands

Now this was new and surprisingly scary. Usually when girls laid their eyes on him they would just forget about it, blush and walk away chattering excitedly or try to flirt with him so this was a new experience for him and he didn't really now how to stop a girl from crying.

The boy tried to console her but that just ended him up with a strong uppercut from the small female and god did it hurt.

"BAKA!" she yelled and turned on her heel walking away from him.

"W-wait!" He called out. "I'm really sorry about breaking your stuff!"

Turning around, the blond gave him a level stare. "No you're not. Your smile is plastic and you don't sound like it so don't force yourself." And almost as if it pained her to say she added-"And sorry for hitting you goodbye." And continued on her way stomping.

Now this **REALLY** was a first. No body except his family could see through his mask...it felt...refreshing.

With some unknown burst of energy Kise ran up and grabbed on to the mysterious girl's arm.

Startled she quickly turned around with wide golden orbs and slightly pink cheeks.

"U-Um...What's your na-" but before her could finish the sound of breaking glass caught their attention.

The bag she was holding fell to the ground again.

It was deafly quiet and Kise looked up to find the females expression hidden behind her bangs with a dark aura surrounding her.

She then grabbed onto the arm that was holding her and judo flipped him.

"GYAHH!?"

"BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!" She shouted once again, picked up the fallen bag and stomped away.

...Smooth Ryota. Reaaal smooth.

Sitting up and rubbing his head the popular model grumbled under his breath.

"Well you did ask for something exciting."

A small smile made its way to his lips. "And it looks like you got one."

Suddenly rapid footsteps and squealing alerted him that the hounds have killed the handkerchief and are coming for him next.

Oh joy.

* * *

_**We now take this tale to a park not to far away from our copy cat to where a boy with crimson red hair and eyes was playing shogi and winning every game defeating every challenger.**_

_**A group of people had crowded since Akashi had started playing and had been in awe that a kid had managed to defeat about ten people alre-Ah make that eleven.**_

_**Akashi on the other hand knew that he was bound to win each match since he was always absolute. No one could beat him. No on-**_

"Pardon me?" Said the voice of a girl suddenly.

The red-head looked up to see a female about his age standing in front of him with her arms cross.

She was wearing a red sleeveless shirt, black skinny jeans, and black tinted sunglasses that faded to red.

Her long red hair was curled and stopped somewhere mid-thigh.

The two red heads stare at each other calculatingly for a few tense moments while the on lookers gulp and stiffen at the tense atmosphere.

The girl then sat down in front of Seijuro causing him to stare questioningly.

She scoffs and flicks her hair out her eyes. "I have deduced that you are an exceptional Shogi player thanks to this crowed and would like to test your skills for myself." She explained with the air of royalty.

Akashi smirked. "Hm~. It would seem that your quiet confident in your skills Miss..."

"My name is of no importance as of now, but maybe if you could defeat me in a little game I might tell you."

The diabolical boy chuckled darkly and looked at the female who dared to challenged him with an air of superiority.

"I shall take you up on that offer."

They have played for an hour and a half now and Akashi was losing.

He was_** LOSING**_.

At first he had the upper hand, but as it turns out it was the other way around.

He was frustrated and infuriated. She was just playing around with him making him look like a fool!

Not only was he humiliated, but he was going to lose! For the first time in his life he did not know if victory was his or not.

She had captured another piece and his eerie was slowly and dangerously increasing. He felt as if something was growing, waiting to be released and with each piece taken the feeling grew more and more.

For some reason the girl chuckled softly.

Before he could explode with whatever the feeling was, the boy stared at the girl raising an eye brow.

"This is quite fitting no?" She asked as if to herself in a soft voice, but since it was so silent it was heard loud and clear.

"What is?" He asked.

"The emperor taken down of his throne by the unknown general. It has a nice ring to it."

He glared.

"How can you be so sure of your victory?"

"It's obvious." She smiled gleefully. "Because **I** am absolute."

Now when Akashi Seijuro heard those words he well...snapped.

What ever was left of his sanity snapped like a twig and you could literally hear the sound echo through the park.

Eyes shadowed by his long bands a quiet yet eerie chuckle flowed out of his lips freezing the spine of the bystanders who now took a few steps back from the duo.

The people could only suck in a breath when they realised that one of the kids eyes had changed color from red to a shiny gold. His whole aura changed from a dangerous to lethal one.

With practiced ease Akashi took the girls piece no longer frustrated, but oddly calm.

"It seems you have things reversed Miss." He said suddenly tone cold as steel. "I will win because** I** am always right and nothing else. I am Akashi Seijuro and I never lose.

The girl stayed silent at this declaration before bursting into giggles that bordered insane.

"I underestimated you Seijuro...but-" The beautiful red-head took of her sunglasses revealing similar eyes like the boy in front of her. One a vermilion red and the other a metallic gold.

"I am Shiroaya Rin and your insanity can not match mines."

Thirty minutes later in the end the two ended up at a stalemate and neither were happy.

Rin stood and put her sunglasses back on. "Though I am not satisfied with these turn of events I have a very important appointment to go to and I can't waste any time here."

Akashi stood as well and put on his jacket, his eyes for some reason went back to normal. "It seems we are both very busy people, because I too have some place to go."

"And I do expect a rematch in the near future whether you like it or not." He added giving a steel side ways look.

She returned it and turned on her heel saying two words so quiet that only her now rival could hear.

"Maybe someday."

_**And the incarnation of Satan was born, but it wasn't these two devils that started the battle that will go down in history, but that's for later. Right I'm in the mood for some thing sweet.**_

* * *

People of all ages gawked and stared at the lumbering giant who was making his way to the candy store.

When Murasakibara got to the entrance he ducked under the door and said hi to the owner who he was good friends with.

"Hi Fuku-Chin~" He drawled while the middle-aged man (Fukuroi) smiled.

"Hello Atsushi! Back to restock again?"

The purple haired boy nodded and Fukuroi sighed good naturally.

"Of course you are. Oh! I have a surprise for you Atsushi!"

The tall boy tilted his head and looked at his friend in curiosity. "Hm~? What is it? Is it some thing tasty?"

"Yes it is. You see, since it's spring I got a shipment of special edition sakura flavored Nerunerunerune candy and I have saved one just for you."

If you would look at Murasakibara's when he heard that he looked like a kid in a candy store...literally.

Before he could ask for the delicacy, the bell to the entrance ranged as the door opened.

"Hi Fuku-Shin~!" A female voice drawled out.

A very tall girl with messy purple hair going slightly past her shoulders and matching mauve eyes stood there wearing a long sleeve purple and white striped shirt, shorts, and purple sandals.

She looked to be a few inches shorter than him much to his satisfaction.

"Hello again Amai! How are you?" The slightly old man asked with a warm smile.

"I'm fine. Though I'm really hungry." She mumbled rubbing her stomach.

As if on que both of the purple kids stomachs grumbled.

Fukuroi chuckled and made his way to the back of the store. "Alright why don't you two get what you want while I get the Nerunerunerune candies?"

They both nodded at the same time and began to explore.

By the time they came back the owner looked at them embarrassed and sorry.

"What's wrong?" Asked Atsushi holding his giant bag of sweets.

"A-Ah~It seems I made a little mistake. You see I miss counted the shipment of the Sakura Nerunerunerune candy and as it turns out there's only one left." He announced holding up the jewel that is sweet.

It was quiet for a few moments until a murderous aura filled the store.

Both children grabbed the snack and was playing tug of war with it.

"I was here first so it's mine." Said the purple giant

"Well I'm a lady so ladies first." Argued then purplet

"Well I'm bigger so I need to eat more."

"Well I need to eat more so I cane grow."

"It's mine."

"No mine."

"No mine."

"Mine."

"Mine."

"Mine."

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

**"I'll crush you!"**

Fukuroi sighed knowing that this was going to happen and decided to intervene. "Now now you two play nice. Look you're crushing the poor guy." He indicated to the man handled package making them drop it on the table like it burned and to turn cold glares at each other.

"Now I know how much you guys hate to, but if you really want the candy then your going to have to share."

The two purple giants looked horrified at the thought and immediately complained.

"But Fuku-Chin/Shin~!"

"No buts! Either you share or I eat it myself."

Though still unsatisfied they begrudgingly accepted pouting like children.

Throughout the whole visit the two were giving the stink eye to each other and kept doing so as they left the store (though not without saying good-bye to their friend who just waved back with a smile.) And walked away from each other with long gaits.

_**Surprisingly our next story takes place next door at an eccentric little store that sells a lot of fortune and horoscope stuff. By the way today's horoscope is a little wired today. Cancer has the worst luck this day and should ABSOLUTELY stay away from other cancers! Your lucky item today is a giant purple green polka-dotted kazoo!**_

* * *

Midorima passed a tall purple haired guy (who looked extremely pissed for some reason) and entered the store where he would get his lucky items.

Today he was searching for a giant purple green polka-dotted kazoo. Normally this would probably be hard to find, but he was confident they would have it.

And have it they did for he found it on a shelf in the back of the store.

As he grabbed for it imagine his surprise when another hand reached for it as well.

Shintaro quickly snapped his head up meeting emerald-green orbs hidden behind black rimmed glasses.

It was a girl who looked to be a bit older than he was and had green hair braided down to her back.

She wore a green turtle neck sweater, knee-high black pleated skirt, green stockings, and black flats.

The two stared at each other for a few seconds until they realized their hands were touching and they quickly snatched them away blushing slightly.

Silence weighed down for a few seconds before Midorima coughed in his hand to get her attention.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to need this kazoo."

"I'm sorry as well but I'm going to need this kazoo too."

"Can't you just find another one?"

"I checked and this is the only one here. Besides where else in Japan can I find an instrument like this?"

The boy just pushes his glasses up choosing to ignore the question.

"It seems that we will have to decide this with a game based on luck, chance, and fate." He decided resorting to measure he never wanted to take.

As if reading his mind, the unknown girl grimaces and huffs under her breath. "It didn't have to come to this."

The two got into the proper stance and initiated the game of!

"Paper, scissors, Rock."

They both got rock.

"Sigh~again."

"Paper, scissors, rock."

Paper.

"Tch. Again."

Rock

"Again."

Scissors

"Again."

Paper

Paper

Rock

Scissors

Rock

Paper

Shot gun

Paper

Ro-no scissors

Bushes

Road

Paint

Fence

School supplies

Lucky Item-wait lucky item!?

"ENOUGH!"

The game was becoming too intense leaving the duo panting slightly.

"This has gone on long enough. I am late for an important event so I'm taking this whether you like it or not." Resolved the girl composing herself and reaching for the desired item.

Not liking this resolution the irked boy reached for the item as well.

Once again they found themselves clutching at the rare object.

"If this was any other day I would let you have it, but since this is the worst day for Cancers I would like to not take any chances." He explained.

"It seems we have the same line of thinking as I would also not take any chances."

It was then that something clicked together in their minds like a puzzle piece.

"If she/he wants this so badly then she/he must be a Cancer which means-"

_**Cancers have the worst luck today and should ABSOLUTELY stay away from other cancers.**_

_**Should ABSOLUTELY stay away from other cancers.**_

_**Stay away from other cancers**_

_**Other cancers**_

_**Cancers...**_

_**Cancers...**_

_**Cancers...**_

_**Can**_

_**Can**_

_**Can**_

_**Ca**_

_**Ca**_

_**Ca**_

_**C-**_

_***Pause* Oh sorry! The story glitched out! Let me just...put this...wire here...and..here...an-HOW THE HELL DID THIS GET IN HERE!?...okay~and...DONE! Sorry for that little interruption! Let us continue shall we!**_

Silence was all that was heard before it happened.

Unknown to them, the green duo's grasp on the inanimate object lessened sending it flying in the air and landing into a wood chipper that for some reason just sitting there in the store.

Pieces of plastic went flying hitting one of the employees who was eating a banana causing him to drop the peel and pass out.

The girl slipped on the peel by accident causing her to fall and her shoe and glasses to fly off.

The shoe hit Midorima's face breaking his glasses and making them fall to the ground while stepping on the girls glasses.

They both quickly started searching for their spectacles but unfortunately ended up hitting their heads together rather hard rendering them unconscious.

_**The three "sleeping" people looked so peaceful and they just laid they're resting as time moved on in the outside world.**_

_**Speaking of outside, is that a basket ball I hear? That's right! The basuke in Hime no Basuke has finally appeared!**_

_**Let's see it before it escapes.**_

* * *

A dark blue haired boy was playing with a basket ball by himself.

Though the most horrible time of the year was starting tomorrow, Aoimine was excited to join the basket ball club.

Hopefully there would be a challenge there since Teiko's basket ball club has been praised highly (though he only knew this from Satsuki.)

as he was thinking (which is an accomplishment in it self) the tanned boy put too much strength in a shot and it went flying hitting the head of a girl.

"GAH! WHAT THE FUCK!?"

Daiki looked to see a girl slightly shorter than him rubbing her short navy blue pony tailed hair in pain, picking up his ball.

She was wearing a blue jacket, a black T-shirt, shorts, and black tennis shoes.

"Hey! Can you pass me that!" He called out eliciting the girl to turn in his direction.

As he got closer he saw that the girl had navy blue eyes much like his own.

"Were you the one that threw this?" She asked pointing at the orange and black ball.

"Yeah sorry for tha-GMPHH!?"

Suddenly there was a pain in the front of his face as if he had been punched. It was then he realised that it was the ball the punched him.

The basket ball maniac fell to the ground with a loud thud and clutched his face.

It took him a few seconds to realise what happened and when he did he was back on his feet glaring at the other.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" He yelled in angry confusion.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR HITTING ME WITH THAT BALL YOU BASTARD!" She glared back in anger.

"I SAID I WAS SORRY! JEEZE! THAT HURT!"

"GOOD! IT WILL TEACH YOU HOW TO PLAY BASKETBALL RIGHT!"

"WHAT DID YOU-THAT'S IT! YOU! ME! NOW! ONE ON ONE!"

"YOUR ON YOU FUCKING GANGURO!

"BRING IT BOARD CHEST!"

And so it began.

Both were exceptional players and were closely matched. Point after point, steal after steal, the game went on and on until right before the blunnet girl made a dunk her cell phone went off.

She abruptly stopped and pulled out the device.

"What!?" She asked annoyed.

Aoimine didn't hear what the other person on the phone said, but all he knew was it was important because her face went from annoyed, to shocked, and to frantic in a second.

She then grabbed her coat and ran like hell.

"H-HEY! WHAT ABOUT THE GAME!? AND GIVE ME BACK MY BALL!"

He received his ball to his face once again.

"LATER BASKETBAKA! I'M LATE!

The poor boy could only just lie there in pain.

* * *

_**And so the day came to a close and everyone lived happily ever after.**_

_**Or so no one thought for this story and chapter are far from over! In fact it was only just the beginning!**_

_**Metaphorically and literally!**_

_**We now view the tale of Maji burger where the chaos ended and started.**_

A short light blue haired boy is walking to his favorite restaurant to enjoy his favorite meal before the school year starts.

Kuroko made his way to the register and order a vanilla milkshake (after scaring the bejezzus out of the poor boy) and went to sit down at his favorite booth.

When he sat down he was shocked (though he didn't show it) to find some body else sitting there.

It was a short pale girl (who looked to be the same age as him) with shoulder length snow-white hair wearing a light blue headband, a grey sweater dress that went down to her mid-thigh with slightly long sleeves, and light blue ankle boots. She was listening to music with her eyes closed and drinking something out of a white tumbler.

Tetsuya stared a bit at the girl before leaning over the table and tapping her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me?"

Her eyes fluttered open revealing two dead looking powder blue pools.

They stared as a spark of...something ran through them when their similar eyes meet.

They stayed like that for a while until she reached up and pulled out her ear phones.

"Can I help you?" She asked in a soft voice.

"Nothing really just wanted to know how long you've been sitting there?" Well this is strange. Usually it's the other way around.

As if she has answered this a million times before the white-haired girl sighs. "I should be asking you the same thing. I've been here the whole time."

"I just got here. This is usually where I sit."

"My name is Shiroaya Akira. nice to meet you."

"My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. Nice to meet you as well."

Then they lapsed into silence. Not the uncomfortable one, but the knowing welcomed one.

A few minutes later the girl suddenly points at the drink in his hand.

"?"

"Is that a milk shake?"

"Yes it is."

"What flavor?"

"Vanilla."

"Mine is chocolate."

"..."

"..."

"Which do you think is better?"

"Vanilla."

"I think chocolates better."

"..."

"..."

"It would seem that we won't get along as easily as I thought."

"I agree."

They both finished and put down their shakes. The two deadpan kids stand and stare at each other before bowing.

"It was nice to meet you."

Then they left the store going their separate ways.

* * *

_**That was very anti climatic huh? Well what did you expect two people like them to do through pies at each other?**_

_**Anyway it seems that this tale is still going as we follow Akira who is walking down the street to a café.**_

When she enters and ask where the V.I.P. room is (after scaring the poor woman to death) she makes her way to the upstairs room where she could hear voices.

The white-haired girl was greeted with the sight of three girls around her age.

One with red hair, one with purple hair, and one with yellow hair.

The blond pigtail girl smiles wide as sparkles surround her and tackles Aki to the ground. "AKIICHI~! I MISSED YOU~!"

Though her face didn't change you could clearly see the small smile on her lips and her eyes shining with happiness.

"I missed you to Himawari-ane."

Out of no where, Himawari was picked up and moved to the side as the very tall purple haired girl picked up Akira like a Teddy bear.

"Aki-Shin~!" Amai exclaimed as she hugged the smaller girl. "I missed you~!"

Smiling and wrapping her arms around her neck Akira hugs her back. "I missed you too Amai-chan."

"Akira." Said the smooth voice of the red-head.

Said girl turns to look at the girl whom was standing.

Amai let her go and she walked up to the standing girl.

They stand looking at each other before enveloping one another in warm hugs.

"It's nice to see you again Akira."

"Nice to see you too Rin-chan."

While the happy reunion was going on rapid foot steps could be heard barreling up the stairs until-

BAM!

everyone turned to the loud sound and see two girls with green and blue hair.

"Ha!...ha..i'm..here!..guh!" Gasped the girl with green hair.

"Uhg~I think I'm gonna puke." Moaned the navy haired girl falling to the ground.

"Hana-shin~! Nana-Shin~!/Hanaichi! Nanaichi!" The two girls exclaimed in glee.

"Nana. Hana. It great to see you again though you look quiet winded."

"Nana-ane. Hana-ane. Are you feeling alright?"

"Hello again everyone. How have you been?" Asked Nana who pulled herself together.

"H-Hey guys...long time no...see. I-I would stand and hug you, but I'm a little tired at the moment. Ugh~just give me a minute."

Rin stares at Nana and chuckles. "Nana? What on Earth happened to you? You look like a mess."

And a mess she was. She had a big red bump on her head, her glasses were broken and crooked, she looked as if someone dumped a bucket of water on her and there was a broken flower-pot on her head with a single pink flower standing up.

"I couldn't get my lucky item for the day thanks to a certain accident." She explained scowling at the mere thought of HIM.

"You had bad luck too Nanaichi?" Asked Hima looking glum.

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"Some Baka made me drop my gift for Rinichi twice! I'm sorry Rinichi!" She cried wrapping her arms around the other.

"It's alright Himawari. You don't need to apologize for that fools mistake. He will pay dearly for ever making you shed tears I will guarantee that." The dangerous girl soothed rubbing her hair in solace.

Meanwhile across town Kise felt a horrible chill running down his spine and could've sworn the ominous snipping of scissors could be heard.

"Anyway enough mopping around!" Clapped Rin gaining the girls attention. "Let us commence with the celebration!"

The six females ordered what they wanted and held up their drinks in the air.

"The Shiroaya sisters reunion party shall begin!" Yelled out Himawari getting shouts of agreements from her relatives before downing their drinks in one fell swoop like drunkards.

* * *

The next day was the first day of Teiko middle. The Sakura trees were in full bloom and decorated the campus with its petals and the air was clean and fresh.

Our six favorite boys and favorite F cup girl were doing their own personal things (Akashi just sitting there, Kuroko reading a book, Midorima holding his lucky item, Murasakibara eating snacks, Kise talking to his fan girls, Aoimine sleeping, and Momoi trying to wake a sleeping ganguro) in class as students conversed with friends old and new.

The bell then rang just as the home room teacher walked in and started class with a warm greeting.

It wasn't till a good ten minutes in until the frenzied sounds of footsteps could be heard down the hall.

A minute later the door slammed open revealing six girls (though one wasn't noticed) that came barreling in at the same time like a wave of colors toppling over each other.

The class gaped at the group of winded eccentric looking girls who were trying to pull themselves together.

"Ugh. I think someone spiked that tea. My heads killin me." Groaned a navy haired girl.

"Ah~we overslept on the first day." Sighed a blond girl.

"They did have good cake there though." Chimed in a tall purple haired girl.

"Come now. It shouldn't be that bad. Me, Nana, Amai and Akira are all doing just fine." Said a red-head.

"That's because your young! I'm too old to be partying like you damn youngsters!"

"Hana sounds like an old man." Monotoned a white-haired girl (who by the way scared the crap out of everyone.)

"Hmph. Of course the so-called eldest among us get wasted on iced tea." Chided a green haired girl.

"Shut it flower-pot!"

"!"

"U-Um?"

The group of females turn to the feeble voice that belong to the forgotten teacher.

"Um? I'm sorry for interrupting b-but...who are you?"

Seeing the need to take charge the short red-head walks up and bows toward to the quiet woman.

"My apologizes sensei for disrupting your class time. We are the Shiroaya sisters and your new students please treat us well."

"Please treat us well!" Chorused the rest as they bowed as well.

They came back up and turned to the class meeting six pairs of** VERY** familiar eyes.

All twelve colorful eyes widen (except four which just slightly twitched slightly).

Himawari, Hana, Aoimine (who had woken up from the noise), and Kise jumped up and pointed at each other.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

And the shout echoed through the halls of the middle school.

_**It seems Teiko has a few little problems it'll encounter for the next three years huh?**_

_**Well fate sure has a weird sense of humor so maybe it won't be so bad. Then again...these are the skittles rangers we're talking about.**_

* * *

_**Once again I would like to say this is a PILOT. this isn't the official chapter. I just posted here to get some feedback and tips to make it better.**_

_**Hopefully I don't have to do many changes and in reality I don't have to, but I'm a sucker for people's opinion on my work.**_

_**Reviews are much appreciated and thanks for reading the story!**_

_**BYE~!**_


End file.
